The New Generation
by AshleyMae
Summary: Thea and Nemek are two diffrent riders in the world of Alagaesia 15 years after the downfall of King Galabatorix.With their dragons Spyral and Lanora they must make decisions that will decided the fate of the dragons.


Prolouge:

This Fan Fic. is about 15 years into the future of Alagaesia where the new generation of dragons and riders are being born.New evil forces threaten to distrub the peace between the dragons and elves as the "Shadow Riders" seek out the young male dragon Spyral young female dragon Lanora.As the Shadow Riders learn about the two,Spyral and Lanora must decided if there clutch of eggs will be the one to save the race of the dragons,or be a generation of dragons who will be forced to serve the Shadow Riders.What choices will the dragons encounter and what grief and pain will befall their riders Thea and Nemek?

Rated: T for Teen-Violence,Language,Brief Sexual Refrence.

Genre: Fantasy/Romance/Humor/Adventure/Tradegy.

Disclaimer: I dont own the Eragon characters,story or anything else by C.P. but the plot/theme and made-up characters belong to me and my friend Rymco.

* * *

"How the hell did we get out here?" the sixteen year old elven girl complained.Her name was Thea,she had long light redish orange hair that curled at the end and soft green eyes.Her mother's name was Nissa who was an elf born in Nadindel,her father whom was human named Farrel was born in Aroughs.He had once been a rider before he lost his dragon Sinder in the great war in which Eragon and Saphira de-throned the evil king Galbatorix freeing the kingdom from his grip.Farrel had settled down with Nissa who gave birth to Thea and fled to Ellesmera with Farrel and their new child to raise her in safety.Once Thea had turned 14 she was presented with crimson dragon egg naming the hatchling from it,Lanora.She was a dark crimon red color with amber orange eyes and silverish white fangs and claws along with four spikes on the tip of her tail,two on each side.Lanora was sleek,strong,cunning and a good flyer everything a male dragon would want yet,Lanora seemed to have other things to worry about like bonding with Thea.Ever since Nissa and Farrel had been killed by wild dragons her rider hadn't been as close with her.Now the two were flying over the Hadarac Desert heading to Ellesmera to attend the Agaeti Blodren celebration. 

"I hate going to the celebration" Thea mumbled.

"_But Thea,it's an important peace treaty between the elves and dragons!_"Lanora replied.

"Yeah?didn't stop those wild tyrants from killing my parents" Thea mutterd lightly.Lanora sighed,Thea always acted like this during the celebration.She laid back in the saddle staring at the cloud-less blue sky."Three days,only three days of touture" she thought yawning abit.

"_Hey,something's falling_" Lanora said squinting her eyes abit.

"What?" Thea asked sitting up looking around.

"_Up ahead,A boy and his dragon are falling_" Lanora snorted.

"Some flyers!" Thea laughed rasing her palm with the Gedwey Ignasia on it as she mutterd "Kodthr" and watched as her energy caught the two slowly placing them on the ground."Come on let's go intoduce ourselves" Thea sighed as Lanora landed by a boy and his male dragon Thea smiled abit.

"Another rider?" the boy thought rubbing the back of his head exchanging glances with his dragon."You didn't have to save us" the boy mutterd.

"It looked like you could have used the help" Thea pointed out Lanora snorted abit flames jumping from her nostrils."Anyways,I'm Thea and this is my dragon Lanora" she introduced herself to him smiling.

"I'm Nemek,this is my dragon Spyral" Nemek introduced looking at Spyral nervously.

"I see...where were you two heading in such a hurry?" she asked curiously.

"The,ah,Agaeti Blodhren celebration.My mother was half elf so I attend it." Nemek explained that his father had been a once royal ally of Galbatorix but after his downfall joined some other group known as the 'Shadow Riders'.His mother unknowing of her husbands dark past had a child,Nemek who was shortly after killed by her own husband.Nemek grew up not knowing of his father's dark deeds and after he found out,stole a black dragon egg from him.His father furious when it hatched for him naming the hatchling Spyral.Although Spyral was 2 months older than Lanora he was also abit smaller.He was a sleek dark black dragon with crone eyes and a white underbelly and had horns that were also white but curved back while Lanora's twisted up.

"That's a very interesting story" Thea told him.

"_Very interesting indeed_" Lanora snorted.

"Yeah...so,where are you two going?" Nemek asked scratching the back of his head.

"Oh!we are going to the celebration as well,my mother was elven." Thea said smiling as she pulled back her hair revealing two pointed elf-like ears.

"She is an elf!" Nemek thought "If dad would have seen her he would have run away,or killed her" he thought sighing abit.

"Well,since we are both going to the celebration how about we travel together?" Thea suggested.

"We-Us-Travel Together?!" Nemek asked stumbiling on his words.

"Yeah,why not?" Thea said smiling gently.

"Uh..." Nemek mumbld than sighed "Yeah,sure" he told her quitley

"_You sure this is a good idea?_" Spyral asked Nemek

"They seem harmless enough" Nemek replied.

"_Well don't come crying to me when we end up getting killed because of them_" he snorted.

* * *

End Of Chapter One! 

Click RR And Be On Your Way..


End file.
